Visit Me in Texas
by Vampkisslj
Summary: Ried and the team have to fly to Waco, TX in order to stop an UNSUB who stalks, kidnaps, torture and murders his victim within two days. When Spencer Reid runs across the well known Forensic Anthropologist of the area Dr. Riley Cross. Though there meeting isn't to kind, she's the next target for the UNSUB and he's not going to let the police or the FBI stop him from his prize...
1. Chapter 1: Coming To Texas

Riley Cross walked into her apartment and locked her door as she gathered the mail. She spotted a handwritten note with no return address. She eyed the note with caution as she carefully turned the TV to the news; she set down the rest of the mail on the kitchen aisle.

Slowly she opened the note and saw pictures of herself doing random things, working at the lab, eating lunch with a coworker and even out running. She quickly checked the door again and then all the windows. Her OCD kicking in with a panic, she knew that the police couldn't do anything until the prep acted but that didn't mean she wouldn't try to protect herself from whatever danger she was in and hoped that this all would be a bad dream she'd wake up from.

* * *

"Guys we have a case" JJ said coming into the boardroom where the team waited.

"Where at?" Hotch asked.

"The town of Waco, Tx" JJ said handing a file to each member of the team before continuing. "Nine days ago, a women was found in her car which was abandoned outside of town, with multiple stab wounds. She was identified as 34, Mayghan Williams" pausing for a moment, "she was a local high end divorce lawyer who went missing two days before she turned up and then five days ago another popular community member, Krista Connell, 29 and a former news anchor, appeared in her car with the same MO" JJ finished pulling up the photos of both crime scenes.

"What does this have to do with us?" Rossi asks.

"Well the local police fear that a third women may have become the victim, Karen Supock age 24 and local drug addict, according to her rap sheet" JJ said.

"Though that isn't the worst part" JJ said flipping the slides.

"Then what is?" Reid asks.

"Before each victim was kidnapped, the killer sent them a series of photos and letter weeks prior to their abduction."

Morgan picked up his case file, "So your saying these women were more than just taken for a few days, and killed? They were stocked and terrorized for days before."

JJ nods, "Yes".

"Well it seems victimology seems to be the same, ages between 24-34, blondish hair and blue eyes. Plus they all appear to have jobs that dealt with some type of police work" Reid states looking around the room.

"Now we have to figure out why they were killed. Wheels up in 20 minutes" Hotch says leaving the room.

* * *

The first time Riley had ever walked into a police station and saw everyone bustling around. "Excuse me," she asked a passing police officer.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked stopping to help the young women.

"I'm here to talk to Detective Grove" Riley said.

"He's not available right now. Could you come back again later?" the young officer asked.

"No, I need to talk to him straight away" Riley says crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's busy" the officer says annoyed.

"Well great, so when I turn up dead, I can just blame the Waco Police Department" Riley says and storms outside of the station.

* * *

The team arrived and broke up into their respective groups. Rossi and Morgan went to look at the dumpsites, while JJ, Hotch and Reid went to the police station. Emily was on vacation time so she wasn't with the team.

"We need to set up a press conference as soon as possible, in order to inform the women of the community of the danger they are in and help them either step forward or prevent them from coming victims themselves" JJ said to Detective Grove.

"Wouldn't that just cause mass panic?" the detective asked.

"It won't as long as we tell the public that this applies to anyone whom feels as if they are being stalked or receiving strange letter or pictures of themselves in the mail" Hotchner says.

* * *

That night, Riley continued walking around the house and looked at the second note that she had recieved. Looking towards the TV the next segment that came up was the FBI leading a press conference.

"We encouraged that anyone that received any photos or notes from an unknown source come to the Waco Police Station tomorrow morning as soon as possible" an Agent Jareau stated as the conference came to an end.

Riley makes plans to visit the police station yet again. She gathers the notes, writing down the Agents name and then heads to her room waiting to see if anything happens tonight, like it did the last night.

* * *

The first time Spencer saw her, was when she walked into the police station bull pin nearly two days after they had gotten to Texas. She had light wavy hair with a golden brown hair that went to the small of her lower back, and big blue eyes. He saw dark circles, just barely noticeable under her eyes as if she hadn't slept well in days. She was about average height. She held a large vanilla envelope with what appeared to be dark lettering on it.

"Cross, what are you doing here?" Grove asked the mysterious women.

"I saw the newscast last night and thought it would be best if I just came in about some information on your case" Riley stated looking around the busy room.

"What could it be, that our favorite Forensic Anthropologist pays us a visit?" Groves says trying to flirt and getting nowhere.

"One, this is the second time I've come here directly and two, I'm not here for you or a date. I'm here about this," she says handing the detective the envelope.

Detective Groves looks at the contents of the envelope, "Agents I believe I know who your next target is" he states looking over towards Reid and the group.

"Who?" Morgan asks.

"Me" Riley Cross says stepping out from behind the detective.

**Updated thanks to some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: Learning The Killer

Hotch stopped and looked at the young girl, "Riley Cross?" he asked with a level of uncertainty.

"Yep, nice to meet you again Special Agent Hotchner" Riley said with a sad smile.

"I just wish it could be under better circumstances then this" she said as she handed the vanilla envelope towards the BAU leader. Aaron took the envelope and carefully opened the packaging, in order to not damage anything.

"I want this sent to the lab ASAP Reid" Hotch said handing him the envelope.

"You can save yourselves the time. I did a home fingerprinting kit on it and turned up nothing," Riley said as she looked from Hotchner to the boyish team member.

"How did you have access to a fingerprinting kit at home?" Morgan asked.

"I'm a Forensic Anthropologist. It comes with the job, just like you guys profile UNSUBs, I try to catch them once their victims rot and decay in order to match them to the scene. Which includes fingerprinting, if they ever decide to visit and touch the bone," she said to the rather muscular man.

"Well then, introductions are in order" Agent Hotch said to Riley. Pointing to each member of the team, "This is Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau or JJ, and David Rossi and our tech Penelope Garcia is at base in Virginia" he finishes.

"I'm Riley Cross, Forensic Anthropologist for the town of Waco and the surrounding areas" She says.

"When did you get this folder?" Rossi asks looking at the young girl with slight amazement that she could take on so much death, including her own coming at her.

"I received the first one late Tuesday night, about 10pm at my apartment and another around the same time last night. I had just picked up my mail when I noticed the letter addressed in a weird fashion. I opened it with contaminating any evidence on it and saw the pictures and letter inside. I read the letter, which also had no prints, and then panicked and locked every door and window in the house" she said.

"We had a press conference late yesterday, why didn't you come in sooner?" Derek asked.

"I get letters all the time, threats and stalkers are nothing new to me Agent Morgan, though that doesn't mean I can't panic. I came to the police station to talk to the detective but he was busy" She stated with only a slight Texas accent.

"I'm sorry Cross but yesterday was crazy here, with the third victim turning up and trying to catch her killer…" He said before he was interrupted.

"And your point is? That person could have already taken me you pig and if he had my death would be on your hands" Riley stated with anger.

Morgan and Rossi stepped between the two individuals, as JJ approached Riley she asked, "Would you like to come sit down?"

Riley throws another glare at Grove before accepting the offer and is lead out of the room into a separate waiting area that must have been cleared for the FBI team.

As Riley left the room, Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Rossi, along with Dr. Reid looked at the Detective in charge and said, "We almost lost another victim to this guy all because your bull pen was running like chickens with their heads cut off yesterday. No wonder we didn't receive any leads about the UNSUB or his future victims until now" Hotch said.

"This isn't my fault. We called you guys in, in order to fix this problem," Grove said clearly getting upset that the FBI group disliked their way of working.

"She would have been kidnapped, tortured and killed before we'd have ever found the letters and the pictures. You just hope we're lucky enough now to catch this guy," Morgan states.

"Reid, I want you to talk to Miss Cross for me and see what else she hasn't told us" Rossi says looking through the window towards the girl.

"Are you sure?" the young doctor asks looking the same direction as Rossi.

"Yes, it might not seem like it but that girl has the same amount of brains you do and you both know what it's like to be around death. So since you have more in common with her then you might be able to get whatever she is hiding from us out in the open" Rossi states.

"Alright I can try" Reid says walking toward where the girl and JJ are talking.

* * *

"So Riley, right?" JJ asks sitting down with a cup of water.

"Yeah. So you're JJ, Aaron has talked about you guys a bunch when we worked together on a case a few years back but I don't remember him talking about Rossi." She said taking the cup.

"He's just come back to the team. It's been about 6 years since we all joined the BAU and Rossi was just recently" JJ says smiling at the memories.

"That may be why then" Riley sighs.

"What's the matter?" JJ asks concerned.

"Its not the first time I've had something like this happen to me so you'd think I'd be used to it, instead of panicking" Riley says looking toward the door as Spencer comes in. "Hello" she says giving a quick wave.

Spencer waves back, "Hello there. It's nice to meet you," he says.

"I wish it was under better conditions though," Riley says.

"I have some quick questions to ask if that's ok with you" he says taking a seat across from Riley and next to JJ.

"That's fine, ask away," she says showing no signs of what most stalked individuals feel.

"Agent Rossi believes that you're holding something back from us" Reid says bluntly.

"The BAU never fails to amaze me" Riley says laughing. "I'm not your average individual Dr. Reid. I have years of experience with death and the living who work with them but I have never thought that it would be so close to home" she says looking off into the distance.

"What do you mean?" JJ asks.

"The individual you are looking for has been to my house on more than one occasion" She says grimly.

"When?" Reid asks, signaling over the other members of the group. "He started showing up a few nights ago, around 10pm each night. To drop off the notes I guess. When he knew I would be home" She says shivering at the thought.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Hotch asks.

"It didn't seem important especially since I can't say for sure if it's the same guy or not" She says folding her hands together on the table. "He just stands there on the other side of the street watching my window so that's not a call worthy to the police" Riley states.

"Anything you can tell us about this guy will help Miss Cross" Morgan says as everyone gathers around the table.

"Tall. Six feet and some extra inches, muscular, and in his early to late 30s" She says giving them what they already knew from their profile.

"Other than that, I'm just as clueless as you all are" she says standing up.

"What makes you think we're clueless?" Reid asks.

"None of you gave any signs of surprise or recognition towards any new evidence, telling me you already had that information with a profile or eye witness statement and I just confirmed what was already known." She states looking around the room at each person. Her gaze lingering on Reid just a little longer than all the others.

"You were always a step ahead of everything, Riley" Hotch says without breaking his usual demeanor.

"Thanks" she says.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other

**I don't own Criminal Minds, just the character Riley Cross. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think!**

"I need one of you to watch Miss Cross tonight and maybe until we catch this UNSUB" Hotch says looking at his team after they had moved away from Riley and JJ in the spare room.

"I volunteer Reid" Morgan says with a slight smile.

"Why me?" the good doctor asks.

"Because like Rossi said, you two have a bunch in common. Maybe you'll find yourself a girlfriend" He says teasing.

"She probably doesn't even like me" Reid says.

"You won't know unless you try" Rossi says casually.

"Would it be alright with you Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah I guess but this better not turn out like Lila" he says grabbing his bag from a chair.

* * *

UNSUB- "Just wait, a little longer now my dear Riley. I just need to be ride of my last girl and you'll be all mine" saying as the killer cleans the knives of Karen's blood. All the while, Karen Supock lies there in a pool of her own blood on the cold floor of the cellar, with music blaring.

He could still hear her screams as she begged for everything to stop, yet it didn't until she had moved on from this world. He was working on cleaning up and disposing of Karen within the next hour. Unable to wait for his next kill, even if she had gone to the police and FBI, he would have her at any cost, that is what the voices deemed of him and so he would have her.

* * *

"Welcome to my apartment" Riley says to Spencer as she unlocks the door and turns off the alarm.

"Nice place" he says looking around at her somewhat casual décor.

"Go ahead, say it doesn't fit me" She said setting her purse and keys on the kitchen island.

"It really does actually" Spencer says, "It tells me your very organized and don't spend much time at home or worrying about doing anything here."

"Got to love profilers" Riley says pulling out some water from the fridge. "Want any?" she asks looking over at Reid.

"Sure" he replies.

"I hope you don't mind but I have to go over some case files and I can't put them off because of some stalker" she says pulling out some cream colored folders from off the kitchen table.

"I don't mind, as long as you don't need to leave the apartment then we technically aren't in danger" Spencer says sitting on the couch.

"Your much more laid back than Aaron is" Riley says pulling out a specific case file.

"Why do you say that?" he asks looking towards her.

"Well when we worked together on a case about three years ago, he didn't want me working on anything but his case. Though he seems more like he wouldn't care now a days" she says flipping open the folder.

Pictures of skeletal remains, with slight tissue on them are put on top of the folder and laid out on the kitchen island. Riley moves her keys and purse towards the table and begins examining the file.

"He really isn't that bad after you work with him for longer than a case" Reid said.

"I know. I knew his wife Hailey in high school. We graduated the same class and I kind of knew Aaron back then as well but I knew Hailey better." She said placing a photo aside.

"Wow, that must be interesting to see him as he is now." Reid said.

"Sorta. He didn't really change much but then again I could never tell about him" she said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked as he got up from the couch and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

"This case, it bugs me" she says moving a photo of a child.

"It is understandable you'd be upset, children are innocent and to see something like this done to them, can be very disturbing" he says looking at the photos.

"No not that, I mean yes it's sad that this child was killed before they could do anything with their life and it was taken from them but it's the killer that has me stumped. I know that someone between five nine and six foot tall crushed the sternum and cause the child's lungs to collapse but not one on my suspect list could have don't it unless…" Riley trails off and starts to examine some test results.

* * *

After going off into her own little world, Reid can't help but admire the women for facing death in the face every day during her job.

Riley takes hours going over her case while Reid watches her. She barely made a sound as she continued making notes and called a few people until she closed the case file and took a deep breath. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Dr. Reid. I just completely ignored you" Riley said after her brain comes back into focus.

"That's alright. You seemed extremely focused, I didn't want to disturb you" Spencer said and paused a moment, "You can call me Spencer" he says.

"Then you can call me Riley" she says smiling.

"Gosh, look at the time. I didn't notice it got so late here" Riley said as she stretched. "Let me go get the guess bed set up" she said moving toward the back of the apartment.

"No that's not necessary, I'll just stay in the living room" Spencer said.

"Really? I'm sure it'll be ok for now" She said.

"No, it'll be better if I stay on the couch, in order to make sure nothing happens" he says.

"Ok if you're sure I'll get you a blanket for you. I keep it pretty cold in here" She says and grabs a throw blanket. Riley passes it to Reid and goes to lock the door.

"Riley do you have OCD?" Spencer asks calmly, noticing this is the second time that Riley has checked the lock.

"Yeah, I've had it since I was a little girl. It gets worse when I'm stressed" She says locking the door.

"It's nearly 11pm" She says just above a whisper, turning to the window.

"If he shows up then my team will catch him" Spencer says coming over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are they waiting out there?" she asks looking toward Reid.

"Yes, they've been here as long as we have" Spencer says.

"If he follows me, he'll know I went to the police and he'll put it together" Riley replies.

"If he did then maybe he won't try to come get you" he says trying to reassure her.

* * *

Hours pass by and no sign of the UNSUB. Riley tosses and turns in bed after changing into her sweat pants and t-shirt. She didn't know what to do, everything seem so controlled in her life and now it was unraveling at the seems. She finally got up and walked into the living room.

This surprised Reid, who was reading. He pulled his gun on Riley and aimed but didn't pull the trigger.

"Sorry" Riley says lifting her hands in the air to show she was unarmed.

"No, I'm sorry, you startled me" Spencer says holstering his gun and relaxes.

"Can't sleep?" he asks looking toward the girl he had suddenly felt something for.

"Yeah, rough day" She said rubbing her arms as if a chill went through her.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked sitting down on the couch yet again.

"Not yet. Say do you play chess?" Riley asked looking over at her bookshelf with the chessboard sticking out from the medical textbooks and romance novels.

"I do actually, all the time" Spencer said. Riley grabbed the chessboard and set it on the coffee table, slowly arranging the pieces she allowed Spencer to go first.

"I never expected this is what I would be doing at 2:47 in the morning" Riley said moving her first piece.

"Me either" Spencer said, nearly mirroring her first move.

"Do you think my life will ever go back to normal?" She asked spying the next move she could make.

"Define normal" he says waiting.

"You have a point there. I'm kinda glad that I got to meet all of you though" she states, finally making her move.

"I don't know about the rest of the team but I feel the same way" Reid said.

The minutes ticked by as 3am approached and passed. Riley and Spencer talked about their personal lives and shared stories as if they had known each other for months instead of just a few short hours. "I'll go make some tea, if you'll set up the board" Spencer said.

"How do you know where everything thing is?" she asked eyeing him.

"I memorized where everything thing was when you were in there earlier" he says amused.

Riley set up the board and waited for Spencer to return when suddenly a rattling could be heard at the front door. Riley jumped up when Spencer quickly came back into the room. "Get behind me" he said in a hushed whisper. Riley moved quietly behind Reid, grabbing onto his shirt, shaking with fear. The next thing they both knew. The door was forced in and a single shot rang out.


	4. Chapter 4: Safe House

Whoever was at the door went down with one shot from Dr. Spencer Reid's gun. "Get to the bed room" Spencer said pulling Riley quickly behind him. They arrive in the bedroom and Reid quickly locks the door and pushes the bed in front of it.

"I'm going to call the others" he says leading Riley into her closet and helping her sit down. All she can manage is a nod. Spencer quickly pulls out his phone and calls Hotch and Morgan.

Riley can hear Spencer's side of the conversation. "We were ambushed here. He broke into the front door, which was locked, and I shot off one round, which I believe got him in the leg…" he trails off listening to Hotch.

"I know, I got her to safety as soon as I saw an opening to and we are now in her bedroom with the bed propped against the door and I have Riley sitting in the closet with the door cracked" He states rushed.

Hotch replies with order to wait until they get to the apartment and only with a preset word they would leave the room. Spence rushes over to Riley and looks her over. It is obvious that she is in shock from everything that just happen and how her future killer had almost got what he wanted. Once the team arrives, Riley helps by providing tubes to preserve the UNSUBs blood left on scene but other than that doesn't say or do much other then stays near Reid's side.

"She's in shock Hotch" Morgan says looking at the women who seemed to turn into a little girl before their eyes.

"I know, we need to keep her safe. Reid, take her to a safe house with Morgan and don't let anyone else know but me where you both are headed." He says watching the girl.

Riley tries to hold everything until JJ places a blanket on her shoulders. The quilt her mother had made for her just before she passed away. The tears started to flow and JJ gave the young women a hug, out of all else she could provide some comfort.

* * *

UNSUB- She had gotten away from me. She was with another man and he had shot his leg. 'She must be so worried for me' he thought as he quickly followed one the FBI sedans that carried his next girl. She would have to stay alive longer now and inure the pain that he was going through but first how to catch her. They were taking her somewhere safe and out of reach so the guard would be doubled. Equaling twice the risk for him.

He stitched up the hole in his leg and began his plan. He would get the girl alone and no one would stop him this time.

* * *

Riley really wasn't sure where they were going and right about now and could careless. All she wanted to do was feel safe again, in her own apartment with her own things. Knowing that was selfish didn't help her case any as Reid, the man who had kept her from harm, tried to talk to her again, like they were just hours before this all happened. She had yet to respond to any of his questions, he and Morgan were both starting to worry.

She didn't believe this peace would last for long. Riley felt trapped inside her own personal hell that was her mind and couldn't and wouldn't respond though she wanted to.

* * *

They arrived at the house. Morgan went ahead inside and checked out the place, "It's good Reid. Bring Riley in" he said sticking his head outside the door. Reid nodded and helped Riley from the car.

"Sorry" she said quietly as she slipped out of the vehicle.

"Don't worry, your frightened and scared. It is understandable that your quiet and probably even shocked from everything that's happened" Reid says.

"Your really good at this" She says walking through the door. Morgan sits on the couch with a coke in his hand and watching the news with the volume way down.

"Why do you say that?" Reid asks.

"Your calm, ready for almost anything to happen at any second. Its kinda calming" she says smiling as she takes a seat in the recliner.

"Thanks" he says.

"Not a problem" she says.

Hours pass and the house goes quiet as each individual takes to their bed and falls asleep.

Riley wakes up to a noise in the next room and freezes.

* * *

UNSUB- She was waiting in the next room for him. Riley was all his but first he would take care of the FBI agents.

He crept past the skinny man's room and towards the muscular fellow. He needed to get the upper hand with him. As Morgan slept the UNSUB took out a vile of drugs and placed it on a cloth. He then took the rag and placed it over the agent's mouth, he suddenly jumped to life, trying to fight back but the drugs quickly set in and even though he got a few hits in he was no match for the medication affecting his system.

The UNSUB laughed as everything fell into place, now all he had to do was take care of the skinny man. Though unknown to him, Reid had not been asleep but was in fact listening to the house. When Morgan was attacked and drugged, Reid pulled out his gun and went to check on Riley.

Seeing as she was asleep, Reid pulled the door shut quietly and locked it. The UNSUB came around behind the wall and nearly knocked him down. They struggled for minutes as Reid tries to pull the trigger on his gun. When the gun goes off and one body falls.


	5. Chapter 5: Torture Room

**Once again I don't own Criminal Minds, just my own original character Riley Cross. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. The story is almost over.**

The UNSUB pushes Reid off him, the knife sticking out of Reid's left shoulder.

Riley had awakened at the sound of the sun shot and jumped off the bed and nearly ran out the door but freezes as the doorknob shook. At first she thought it was Reid, she walked over and carefully opened the door. It wasn't Dr. Reid. The UNSUB smiled in a wicked manor as he held up the knife that what moments ago in Spencer's shoulder.

Specner was losing blood fast especially since the knife had been removed. The pained caused him not be able to move much, thinking his shoulder bones were shattered. All of a sudden he heard the scream of terror followed by "Leave me alone!" Riley screamed.

As Riley screamed, she crossed the room trying to get away from the UNSUB. When the UNSUB managed to grab the girl by her hair.

Wincing, Riley tried to fight back until the knife was held to her throat. "Move any more and I'll slice your throat open and watch the blood splatter around this very room" he says. Riley nodded as if to tell the man she understood.

They started walking out of the room when Riley saw Spencer lying in the middle of the hallway in a small pool of blood. "Spencer!?" she yelled and the UNSUB let her go after being caught by surprise.

Riley ran over to Reid and saw the blood. "Oh my god, your bleeding" she says and looks around and sees the rag from when the UNSUB drugged Morgan. Riley takes the cloth and presses it to the wound. "Spencer talk to me, please" she says lightly tapping his cheek.

Reid stirs, "Riley" he says groggy.

"Good your awake" she says as the UNSUB comes towards them.

"Leave him alone, he's already hurt" Riley says to the man approaching them with the knife drawn.

"I'll leave him alone if you come with me quietly" the man says smiling.

"No don't do it" Spencer says grabbing her forearm.

"Shhh, save your strength" Riley says to Reid and wipes his hair out of his face. "If you call for an ambulance then I'll go with you" she says to the man while looking over Reid and still applying pressure to the wound.

"Very well" he says pulling out a cell phone.

"Call on the land line. They can track where we are and once I've heard the phone call I'll go with you" Riley says over Reid's protests.

"Deal" the man says and goes to get the land line.

"Spencer, listen to me. I'm doing this so you can get medical help" Riley says as he tries to speak.

"I've only been stabbed" He says with a hint of pain in his voice.

"With this type of injury, you could bleed out within 30 minutes before you lose consciousness" She says with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Riley, talk to me" Spencer says lifting his good hand and touching Riley's cheek and removing some trails of tears.

"Tell everyone thank you for working on my case but I don't think you'll catch him before he's done with me" She says hearing the sound of footsteps.

"You are not going to die. We will save you" He says looking directly into her eyes.

The UNSUB walks in, "What a touching moment but Dr. Reid, get your hands off my girl before I do worse to you" he says with an evil grin.

"Don't hurt him. Just make the phone call, on speaker, and I'll leave with you" Riley says putting a hand over Reid's mouth.

"Fine" the UNSUB says.

He dials 911 and the operator quickly picks up, "What is your emergency?"

The UNSUB laughs, "I have two FBI agents here who got in the way of my prize. The girl wanted me to call to make sure they got medical attention, but we will be leaving now" he says and hangs up.

Riley nods as if the call was good enough. She goes to stand up but Reid stops her. "I have to go" She says quietly knowing that going meant her death. Reid pulls her mouth to his and kisses her with everything he's got. Moments later, the UNSUB pulls Riley by her hair away from Reid.

"She's my girl now, skinny man" he says dragging a protesting Riley out of the room by her hair.

* * *

Riley is drugged as soon as they hit his van across the street as the ambulance arrives for Reid and Morgan. The UNSUB takes her and puts her in the very back on his own gurney and straps her down. "Now your mine" he whispers tightening the last notch. He gets into the front driver seat and drives away just as the FBI sedans that were here hours ago, unload, Agents Hotchner, JJ, and Rossi.

He decided to take a picture to commemorate this event when he got past the FBI.

The camera snapped a picture just a Reid was wheeled out. The UNSUB left the crime scene and went to where he tortured all his victims to death.

* * *

"What happened here?" Hotch asked when he saw Reid being pulled towards the ambulance.

"The UNSUB came for Riley. He seems to have drugged Morgan and then took me out with a few stab wounds. Then Riley begged for him to call the 911 operator in order for her to go with him quietly" Spencer said saddened by the events that just took place.

"You couldn't have done anything to help her" Rossi says.

"I did help her though. I put my cell phone in her pocket of her sweat pants without her or the UNSUB noticing" Reid says as the paramedics lift him into the truck.

"I'll go with him" JJ states hoping up into the ambulance.

"Rossi, call Garcia to get a trace on Reid's phone now" Hotch says.

What seemed like hours had passed, Riley finally woke up from her drug-induced coma like state. The UNSUB hung over her, and she screamed out of fear. "Leave me alone" she says when she felt a sudden sting on her arm and looked. There was blood running down her forearm next to a cut that wasn't there a moment ago. Then suddenly several stings started to hurt.

The UNSUB had cut her multiple times with some paper cut like injuries. "I'm glad your awake my pet, now the real fun can begin, but no more screaming" he says and ties a gag for Riley. She nearly chokes on it but it manages to keep her from making any noise. The man pulls out a larger knife and laughs at Riley's scared expression.

"We won't start with this quiet yet but soon my dear" he says as he grabs a bottle of lemon juice and pours it over her paper cut like wounds. Riley screams into the gag without being hear by anyone but the man torturing her.

This went on for hours. Until finally the UNSUB stabbed her straight through the leg with a large butcher knife which in turn cut off the main femoral artery.

The FBI were suited up and ready to go when Reid showed up at the take down site. "What are you doing here?" Morgan asked as the boy's arm was in a sling.

"I came to get Riley like I promised her" Reid says. Morgan looks towards Hotch and JJ.

"You stay back until we give the all clear, that understood?" Hotch asks looking at Reid.

He nods and says "Crystal."

* * *

The agents get ready to head in as the UNSUB pulls a gun out on Riley, Spencer's gun from the house to be exact. She has given up hope and waits for the moment she is going to die, counting down the minutes until the blood lose with make her leave her consciousness. First the UNSUB shot Riley in the same shoulder that Reid himself had been stabbed, he called them star crossed loves because she was going to die by his hands.

When suddenly the door was yanked open and some yelled, "Federal Agents." Riley couldn't have been more relieved to hear those words until now.

Two men tackled the UNSUB as Hotch and JJ ran over to where Riley was, "I need a medic now" he yelled over all the chatter.

"Riley can you hear me?" someone asked from behind them. Before she could answer, the room went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

Reid worried, as the girl didn't answer him. He checked her pulse with his good arm and "She's got a weak pulse but she'll pull though as long as we get her to the hospital on time" he says as the medics get to work. They put in the IV and start transferring blood and fluids into Riley's body.

"Go with her Reid" Morgan said through the headset.

Riley was rushed out of the room as the UNSUB was cuffed by police officers assisting with the case.

Hotch looked over as the UNSUB's eyes followed as his lastest victim left his reach. "You will never touch her again" Agent Hotchner says, when Thomas Harrison smiles.

"I will haunt her dreams every night" he says in a cold voice.

"Take him away" JJ says to the police officers.

"She'll be fine" JJ says putting her hand on Hotch's shoulder.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. That's all she heard as the darkness lifted from her vision. Riley opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light from the ceiling of the hospital room she was in.

Knowing from the pain that she was alive even if it meant that something was wrong physically. Looming over her was a familiar face. "Spencer" she said with a cracked voice.

"Hey there sleepy head" He says with a slight smile.

"Where is he?" she asked looking around the room at the wires and tubes.

"In jail where he belongs. We caught him in the act so locking him up shouldn't be a problem" He says grabbing Riley's hand. Riley squeezes but notices it hurts. She winces from the pain.

"I remember, he shot me right before everyone came in" Riley says looking down at the bandages.

"Yes. You were also dehydrated and were stabbed in the leg. Other them those injuries your fine" Spencer says.

"I can't really feel my leg right now" She says almost worried.

"They gave you plenty of drugs to put into your system to help with the pain" Spencer says taking the seat next to her bed and removing the railing so that they could see each other better.

"Your ok though" Riley says looking up at his arm.

"Yes, thanks to your recklessness" He says in a sharp voice.

"Sorry" She says looking down and away from Reid.

"Don't ever do something so dangerous again" Hotch says from the door way with the rest of the team behind him.

"Yes sir" Riley says and tries to mimic a salute to Hotch but ends up just in pain. The entire room laughs at her failed attempt, which makes her feel better.

Riley talk to everyone about what had happened for both the record of the case but also for their own personal question of the events that happened. After all the questions were done and over, the team left and said they would see Reid on the plane the next morning.

"Do you really have to go? We were getting to know each other so much better. Why does it have to just end?" she asks.

"It doesn't but I'll go back to Quantico tomorrow and you'll be here until they release you and then you'll go back to work and try to forget that this ever even happened" He says rambling on.

"I don't want to forget you though" she says.

"We both need time to think about our futures here and then we can try" he says.

Riley pulls Reid down by his good arm and kisses him passionately and deeply. It lasts for what seems like eons to them both but they jump apart when the nurse walks in to change bandages.

"You sleep on that. Tell me we don't have some universal or cosmic connection. Take a few days off and stay here until I'm out of the hospital and then we'll give a long distance relationship a try, but I don't want an answer until tomorrow" She says as Reid is asked to leave the room, since visiting hours are over.

"I'll do that" he says and waves goodbye to Riley.

* * *

The darkness and cold in the room scared her and reminded her of what she had just gone through. But this was a dream, no more of a nightmare, taking her breath away minute by minute.

The nurse received a call from the monitor on the room. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Was all you heard. No heart beat, no pulse. "CALL IN A CODE B IN ROOM 380"

She couldn't get away from the knife. It cut her over and over again.

The paddles were ready and "Clear!" the nurse yelled and waited for a sign of life.

Riley felt the knife drive into her leg and then she saw the shine come off the gun.

"Clear!" a nurse yelled on last time. Riley jolted awake just as the gun went off in the dream.

"You're okay sweetheart. I'm calling the FBI Agents to let them know your okay" she said in a calm, relaxing voice as Riley faded back into the sea of endless sleep.

* * *

"This is Agent Hotchner" Aaron said answering the phone at the hotel. "Yes" a pause, "That's good news. I'll let him know and see if he wants to visit her" he says hanging up. Rossi looks at him, "Is everything ok?" he asks.

"Riley Cross just flat lined about ten minutes ago. Her heart was stopped for about seven of those. They fear she might have some brain damage and the nurse who say her and Reid together wanted me to let him know the situation" he says putting his phone on the charger.

"What are you going to tell the kid?" Rossi asks.

"I'll see what he wants to do. I know they got close on this case and that's understandable in this type of situation but I want them both to be sure and don't get hurt" Hotch said heading towards the door of the hotel room.

"It will be up to them Aaron but don't underestimate two brainiacks" David said sitting on his bed.

"That's just what I'm worried about" he says leaving.

Aaron walks up to the door that leads to Morgan and Reid's room and knocks. Morgan answers the door, "What's up Hotch?" he asks curious.

"I need to talk to Reid" he says somewhat worried about the way the boy genius will take the news.

"What is it?" Reid asks placing his book on the bed side table.

"It's about Riley" he says and watches Spencer's reaction.

"What about her?" he asks instantly worried.

"I just first want to say she is fine now and the nurse called concerned about letting you know since she saw you two kiss" Hotch says.

"Way to go pretty boy" Morgan says teasing Reid.

"What happened to Riley, Hotch?" Reid asks slightly blushing at Morgan's comment.

"She flat lined for seven minutes. They think she might have some brain damage but they don't know since she hasn't woken up yet" Aaron says watching as Reid processes the information.

"If you need to stay here Reid, I'll clear you some leave and you won't have to worry about anything for a week or so" he says.

Reid collects himself and nods, "I'm going to go back to the hospital. I'll call tomorrow and meet you guys at the jet" he says grabbing his bag and jacket. He leaves the room without much as answering Hotch's statement.

"The boy has it bad" Morgan says to Hotch.

"That he does" he says smiling.

* * *

Reid arrives at the hospital within the next half hour and makes his way to the nurses station. "I'm here to see Riley Cross in 308" Spencer said.

"You were contacted about her, correct?" the nurse asks.

"Yes" Spencer says.

"Go ahead and see her" she says pointing him towards the sign in sheet.

Reid signs in quickly and heads towards Riley's room. The doctor waits outside. "Spencer Reid, yes?" he asks.

"That's me" Spencer says.

"Riley will be fine. She's not in her room right this second but if you'll wait she'll be done with her CT scans soon" the doctor says.

"Is anything wrong?" Spencer asks.

"Not that we know of but it is just a safety precaution for any patient who's heart stops for more than two minutes" he says calmly.

"Thank you doctor" Reid says going into the room and removing his bag careful not to hit his injured arm.

Within the next few minutes the nurses roll Riley back into her room while she sleeps. "She woke up asking for you a little earlier" the nurse from earlier says to Reid.

"Really?" he asks watching Riley sleep.

"Yes deary. Don't worry to much, her brain function was normal and she woke up. She's going to be just fine" she says and leaves the two of them alone.

"Thank you" Reid says and takes a seat next to Riley and takes hold of her hand. Reid eventually falls asleep in the chair.


	7. Chapter 7: Ending?

Days go by. Reid texts to Hotch he will be taking sometime off to help out Riley and ignores all other calls and texts from the team, knowing they'd all tease him. Riley gets better, her arm is put into a sling like Ried's and her leg wrapped in a gaze to help it heal. After three days, she's released from the hospital and Spencer comes to pick her up. He stayed in Waco, in Riley's apartment while she was in the hospital. She insisted he stay there instead of wasting money on a hotel, especially since she would still be in the hospital a little while longer.

Spencer arrived in the lobby and waited as Riley texted him she was on her way down with the nurse. "Hello babe" Riley says getting up from her wheelchair in the lobby.

"Sit down young lady" the nurse said.

"Riley you need to be more careful with you leg injury you have a more…" Spencer was cut off.

"Yes I know the odds of getting more damage. Help me to the car please" She says in pain, giving the nurse a small smile. The nurse gets Riley back into the wheelchair and takes her out to the cab.

"How's Texas been treating you?" Riley asks after telling the cabbie her address.

"Good, I never knew people could be so friendly" Spencer says.

"It's called Southern Hospitality, sir" She says laying on her accent for fun.

"Intresting" he says taking everything a little seriously.

Riley just giggles when they arrive at the apartment a few moments later. "I'll be good without cruches" she says staring at the ones Spencer held out to her.

"Nope your using them" he says.

"Fine Dr. Reid" she says teasing him.

"Very funny but I'm not a medical doctor" he says as they make their way to the door. He unlocks it and opens the door for her to limp through.

"Has the team called you yet?" she asks sitting down on the couch.

"I haven't checked" he says looking towards his phone.

"Wow, what if they need you to save another girl like me?" she asks.

"No one's like you" he says.

"Thanks Spencer" Riley says as he takes a seat next to her.

"So I was trying to figure out this whole long distance relationship" Riley says out of the blue.

"Oh?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, I mean we live in two completely different states and I don't want either of us to give up our career's so I figured Skype and tons of phone calls and texts will get us by for a few months" she says looking at him.

"Maybe" he says thinking.

"It'll be ok Spencer. We're both smart people and if its meant to be it will be" Riley says taking his hand.

"Your right" he says smiling.

* * *

Months passed, phone calls and texting daily made things easier on them. Plus their nightly Skype session. They talked for hours until usually one of them fell asleep. She would see him while he was working cases and he'd see her while she was in the field. They knew this couldn't last forever so Riley made a plan. She didn't tell Spencer but she applied to work for the FBI in Quantico as their official Forensic Anthropologist and waited.

After three months of waiting she got a call from the FBI office wanting an interview. She called Spencer and said she'd be coming to town but didn't tell him why. He picked her up at the airport, both their injuries long since healed.

Riley stayed with Spencer and they ate dinner. The next morning while Spencer had to go to work, Riley headed to the FBI HQ and did her interview. Beating Spencer home by mintues. Spending their last day together they met witht the whole team for dinner at a resturant.

"Riley!" Penlope practically screamed when they saw her.

"Hey Pen" she says receiving a hug from the analysts.

"Its great to finally see you in person" Riley says.

"You too" Garcia replies.

"You too know each other?" Derek asks putting his arm around Garcia.

"Yeah, after Reid stayed with me, she called and we talked while I was still in the hospital. Basically telling me if I hurt Spencer she'd hunt me down" Riley says jokingly.

"Wow, thanks Garcia but I think we're good together" Spencer says pulling Riley towards him and kissing her cheek.

"Yep" she says.

"Good, well lets wait for the rest of the team and friends to get here at the table" Derek says.

"Great idea" Penelope says. The group walks to the table and one by one everyone else arrives. Aaron and Jack, along with JJ, Will and Henry and then Rossi and Prentiss. Everyone greeted Riley as if she was already apart of their make shift family.

Later on Aaron asked Riley, "So I heard some interesting news today" he says watching Riley with Spencer.

"Really? About what?" She asks.

"The field office is looking for a Forensic Anthropologist" he says.

"Wow, really? I just might have to apply for the position" Riley says looking towards Spencer.

"That'd be great if you were closer" Rossi says, "All the kid talks about is your guys conversations" he says teasing Reid.

Penelope and the other girls look at one another, already knowing why Riley was here. "I like talking to my boyfriend" Riley says taking a drink.

"Boyfriend? When did this happen?" Derek says.

"Your behind on the times, dear" Penelope says to Derek.

"This happened nearly three months ago" JJ says.

"And how exactly do all of you know?" Hotch asks the girls.

"It's a girl thing" Emily says. All the girls start laughing causing all the guys to look very confused.

"Spencer isn't the only one I talk to. I always talk to Garcia, as long as she can't see what I'm working on. And JJ and Emily call to ask me about other things, like advice on personal stuff" Riley says smiling.

"Speaking of which, I got it" Riley says mainly speaking to the girls.

They all jump up and hug Riley, "That's great. When you going to tell?" JJ asks in code.

"I don't know yet. Maybe tonight or just show up next week. I start in 10 days so I have to pack and everything" Riley says.

"What are you all talking about?" Will asks super confused.

"I have a big project coming up and the girls wanted to help me so I have to pack for it soon" Riley says totally BSing everything she says.

"What project?" Reid asks.

"One for a new job I'm doing. I'll tell you all about it later but tonight lets enjoy ourselves. Come on Spencer lets go dance" Riley says getting up and dragging the boy genius long with her.

"What just happened?" Rossi asks Emily.

"I'll tell you" Garcia says.

"Riley already knew about the Anthropology job at the Bureau and she had an interview today and they told her she got the job but she hasn't told Reid yet but doesn't know if they want to live together or get her own place" Penelope says smiling the whole time.

"Makes sense. She and Spence are just getting into the third month of their relationship but they are both alike. They are going to get married soon, you'll see" JJ says.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Morgan says smiling watching the young couple as Reid attempts to dance.

"What do you know Chocolate God?" Garcia asks.

"Nothing, just the kid asked me advice on rings one day and might have taken me with him to the shop and picked out one" he says.

"What!? That's great, when is he proposing?" Emily asks.

"Not telling that much but we will all find out soon" he says.

* * *

Spencer leads Riley out onto the balcony of the club where the music isn't quiet so loud. "What's up Spencer?" Riley asks seeing he's nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you real quick" he says sitting down.

"Ok, what about?" she asks sitting down next to him.

"I know we haven't known each other very long but I wanted to do this" Spencer says, getting down on one knee and pulling out the ring.

"Riley Cross, will you marry me?" Spencer asks.

Riley frezzes and starts crying, she hugs Spencer around the neck and says "Yes, of course I will silly" she says. Reid slips the ring onto her left ring finger and kisses her. They stay outside for half an hour kissing and hugging each other.

"You know I'm going to have to tell you now" Riley says.

"Tell me what?" Spencer asks.

"I already knew about that job that Hotch brought up earlier and that's my big project" she says.

"Meaning?" he asks.

"I got the job and I'm moving to Quantico, Virginia to live with you Spencer" she says smiling at him.

"If you'll have me" she adds.

"Of course I will" he says picking her up and spinning her.

"Let's go tell the others then" she says kissing him one last time before they make their way inside.

Riley and Spencer finally appear, the team all around the room dancing and having fun. "Watching the kids?" Riley asks JJ.

"Yeah but it's ok. You two have fun?" she asks.

"Yep defiantly. I guess since your hear I'll tell you first" Riley says sitting down with Spencer holding his hand.

"Your looking at the future Mrs. Spencer Reid" Riley says smiling.

"What? When did this happen?" JJ asks going over and hugging them both.

"About 30 minutes ago" Riley says showing JJ the ring "I also told him I was moving here and we're going to be living together" she adds.

"That's great guys" JJ says as Hotch and everyone else makes their way to the table.

"Bad News guys, we have a case" Hotch says.

**Sequel? Yes or no? Tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
